A Tempting Conference
by chaoticsanity
Summary: Amanda's a little frisky and Sarek has business to attend to. Whether it's the conference or his wife, he isn't really sure. Just a little one-shot.


_Amanda, I implore you to restrain yourself._

_Sarek, you know I can't. You've got me all exited and now I can't help it. _Sarek suppressed a very human-like sigh as his wife's giggles echoed in his mind.

_I understand your needs, but this conference is of grave importance. You are just proving to be a distraction. _A slight twinge of disappointment traveled through their bond to him, but it was immediately replaced by the growing desire that had been there before.

_Sarek... _her voice whispered in his mind, _Sarek this conference is boring. And unnecessary. You and I both know that Vulcan has no need for these new precautions. _Sarek raised his eyebrow. She was right. Vulcan didn't need these new precautions, nor did they want them.

_Of course I'm right, _Amanda laughed into his mind, sensing what he had just thought.

_I am the ambassador, Amanda, it is my duty to be here, _he explained to her, ignoring her previous comment.

_And as the ambassador, you are given the right to leave this pointless meeting right now, and focus on more... vital necessities. _Sarek's mind was suddenly swamped with Amanda's memories; memories of them together only a few nights before, bodies pressed against each other, tongues roaming...

_Amanda, please, _he whispered. Even in his mind his voice was hoarse. Her light, airy giggles enveloped him, and he squeezed his fists under the table, her passion and desire constantly growing.

_This is not the time, nor the place.. _he tried to reason. The deep throbbing that was Amanda's fervor began throbbing within Sarek as well, and he swallowed hardly, trying to block his wife from his mind.

_Oh, Sarek, you're getting desperate now, _she laughed, noticing how he tried to push her out. She fought against him, forcing more images through their bond. He growled lightly in her mind, and her desire skyrocketed.

Sarek shifted in his seat, remaining impassive while a war raged inside his mind. A few ambassadors looked over at him, squinting their eyes in concern and irritation.

"Is there something you wish to say, Sarek of Vulcan?" one of them asked, his deep voice resonating in the otherwise silent conference room.

"No. You may continue," Sarek responded, his features in constant control.

"Very well," the man said, and began explaining another set of newly-ordered rules. Sarek clenched his jaw as he heard Amanda laughing inside of his mind. He glanced out into the small crowd and immediately found his wife, her face etched in the same impassiveness as his own, save for a humorous glint in her eyes. He was impressed. She could easily pass as a Vulcan.

_Why, thank you, my husband, _she said in his mind. He fought to quell his surprise, forgetting that she could hear his mind.

_Amanda, _he began again, _you must stop this. I need to focus, and your actions are quite disabling. _

_I'm that good, huh? _She asked, and he could feel the smirk in her voice.

_Amanda, _he warned, his eyebrows furrowing ever-so-slightly.

_Sarek, _she mimicked, her voice husky. Slowly, her mounting pressure of desire rose, beating like a drum; from her to her husband.

_Sarek... _she purred, and he could feel a shiver tingle down his spine. The beat grew, pulsating in his body so violently that he thought he might explode from the sheer force. He could hear Amanda whimpering in his mind, and his body tensed with arousal.

_Am I less important than your meeting, Sarek of Vulcan? _She murmured. He swallowed loudly, trying to swallow the flaming passion that was swarming in their combined minds as well.

_My husband, _she commanded, her voice thick with wanton lust, _attend. _

Sarek flew out of his seat with so much vigor that it was thrown behind him, clattering against the tile floor. The other ambassadors stared at him with a mixture of surprise and anger, and a few gasps erupted from the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this, Sarek of Vulcan?" the deep-voiced ambassador exclaimed, staring up at him with a wrinkled nose.

"Vulcan has no need for these precautions, therefore we shall not have them," he stated, his hands trembling from the force of his urges. "I will not sit and listen to rules that I have no intention of abiding to." The surrounding diplomats gaped at him, stunned at his outburst, and could only watch as he left his place at the table and walked towards the crowd.

Amanda sat as shocked as the rest of the conference-goers, her eyes wide and her lips lightly parted. Sarek marched towards her, his eyes burning with thinly veiled lust.

Her mouth curved into a smirk.

"My wife, attend. We are leaving." Amanda forced her face back into solemnity as she rose to her husband, touching his two outstretched fingers lightly before taking her place at his side. Together, they left the murmuring crowd and outraged ambassadors behind, and made their way out into the heated sunset of Vulcan.

"You are lucky, my wife," Sarek growled as they walked down the dirt pathway that led to their home.

"And why is that, my husband," Amanda whispered, taking Sarek's hand with her own and stroking the tip of his ear with the other. To her delight, he shuddered, and tightened his grip on her hand.

"You are lucky that this conference is on Vulcan, for it is a far greater pleasure to make love to you in our own home, rather than on a distant planet." This time, Amanda shuddered, biting her lower lip and moving her hand down from his face, tracing it along his shoulder.

"Luck isn't logical, Sarek," she teased, her eyes glowing with anticipation as they rounded a corner, their home now in view.

"No," he agreed, his pace increasing, "but neither are you." Amanda let out a chuckle as Sarek pulled her through the gates, past the gardens and into their home. He slammed the door shut and turned on her, his eyes dark and fiery. Amanda smiled and pressed her body against him, tracing his lips with her own in the lightest of kisses. He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper as she pulled away, and reached out to grab her. She slipped by him, and went cantering down the hall towards their bedroom, giggling.

"You must be civil, dear," she called to him, twirling about in the large corridor.

"I don't recall you being civil with me, Amanda," he responded, his eyebrow raised as he followed her. "If I recall correctly, you had me dismiss an entire committee so I could attend to more... what was it, my wife? Vital necessities?" Amanda blushed at his words, her body heating up with renewed ardor.

"I am vital, am I not?" she asked, removing the light shawl she had been wearing and throwing it on the floor. Sarek eyed the piece suggestively, then looked back up at Amanda, his eyes darker and his pace quicker. Amanda smirked as she tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"Most definitely," he agreed, almost breaking out into a run while Amanda skipped ahead of him, losing her skirt in the process. His breath hitched in his throat as she flung her shirt away too, and watched as his half-naked wife glanced back at him, her chestnut hair glowing in the sunset and her deep azure eyes glistening with similar desire.

"My wife," he said, catching up with her as she opened the door to their room.

"Yes, my husband?" she whispered, leaning back into him. Sarek slid one hand across her waist and promptly heaved her up with the other, carrying her to their bed.

"I believe," he said, plopping her down on the sheets and immediately following her, "it is time for you to attend."


End file.
